The Serpent and the Scythe
by Othello-raw
Summary: The gods realized long ago a union was need,therefore Halfling high was found. Now when the three greatest heroes of the modern day go missing and two of the worlds greatest evils rise the gods will see how right they were.
1. A new wardrobe and my godfather

It ten thirty am I'm in gym class and there's a blonde idiot wearing a purple chest plate swinging a gold sword at my head . Okay so first thing hour probably thinking is who is this kid , next is most likely who gave a teenager a sword then it's probably where in the world do you get purple armor and last but not least is how in the world do I get to this school. To answer your questions my name is brad Johnson the kid with sword got it from the armory I think ,about the armor it's a tradition of ours that you wear colors to represent our parent,and last but not least unless you carry the blood or essence of a god then you can't find a school like this but if you're reading this you may have a shot.

Back to the fight at hand I block the sword with my staff an and disintegrate into a cloud of sand before he can make his next move .the sand thing ? Oh well I'm what you'd call a descendent of the Pharaohs on both sides of my family and because of that my body's able to hold part of the essence of an Egyptian god my "parent" as we call them is Set god of chaos storms lightning and the gets a bad rep and because that I'm his only follower. The kid in purples's name is christian he's Greek his dads name is Dionysus god of wine and drunken reverie and he's currently surrounded my sandstorm me swinging at me in a stupor .I solidify behind him and and try to knock him on the head ,but he's to quick . He knocks me down and his swords at my throat , he's laughing now he thinks he won .WRONG.I whistle and a portal to the duat opens and out pops my pet. My pets a shay ,a type of chaos beast and a gift from seth to 's about the size of a full grown husky , he's pure muscle has short red hair his ears stick up in kinda rectangles and his tails like a triangle .His names lupe after my favorite rapper .he tackles Christian but before they land Christian brings vines to snare me . Lupe has Christian pinned and I'm about to be squeezed to death by grape vines. Just as things look bad the intercom buzzes on "will Christian Yannone and brad Johnson please report to the council room"the intercom goes dead and coach dilks yells for us to end the match and change . I call back lupe and the vines receded I look down at my torn crimson robes(egyptian magics works best in plant fibers) and we both limp into the locker room to change.

When I come back out I'm wearin black jeans and a dark red button down,black loafers my dreads are pulled back, my amulet in the shape of kipe hangs from my neck as a symbol of set. What you need to know about my appearance I'm 5 six on the large side my skins medium brown and highlighted by tons of pale scars from missions and training. Christian comes out he about my height wearing a purple thermal shirt black jeans and shoes his hair kinda long but shooter than mine and hangin all over the place. We flare at each other then laugh

"Good match" I tell

He responds with the same then we head to the council room.

At this school mission are what we live for , they're the chance to become modern heroes .I guess you're kinda confused here's what you need to know all the gods they worshiped back in ancient times are in fact real and many have half mortal children or in the Egyptian case followers who carry their essence like me. The different pantheons used to avoid eachother till they realized it would be better to train us all in one place a place called halfling high were we're trained to use our power to slay monsters and protect humans. The council room is where we receive our missions from Heracles the leader of our school and a renowned halfling hero a Greek one . Standing outside the council room was Jordan Davis my best friend and son of tyr Norse god of 's six foot pale skin short hair cut his shirt said live strong j was a hardcore biker.

"brad Johnson"

"Jordan Davis sup buddy "

"not much mission time"he was grinning he loved a fight

"and if it takes all three of us it must be a good one "

We entered in into the vast misty black dome but instead of Heracles like usually stood seven people " or gods rather.

The first I recognized was set light brown skin red army fatigues short red hair and a killer stare. Next was jordans dad tyr long blond hair ,all acid washed jeans with a white wife beater and missing a hand . Christians dad was there ,purple skinny jeans and a leopard print shirt . Four people I didnt recognize a japanese main wearin a teal green windbreaker his hair was blazing red ,he looked kinda shifty like was restless he had a white single strap bookbag on him. Besides him was a girl maybe 17 like me ,pecan skin my gods she was sexy her hair was long and black all the down her back she was wearin jeans and a white t said blow me in big black letters . The next person was a Woman and she was pretty much drop dead gorgeous I'd describe her but I honestly can't put it in words ...so yeah sorry. The girl next her had to be her daughter cause they were just as beautiful as her mother .pale skin electric blue eyes not usually my type but dang .

So I had seriously spaced out then there was loud boom and a flash of lighting and ther was Heracles standing before us lookin very frazzled his voice boomed through the council room

"we have a mission for you all"

Typical response to those words was a resounding "yeah man"from me jd and christian the blonde chick smiled at us I noticed ,but the Japanese chick kinds just glared .can you say ice queen.

Heracles spoke his voice was grim "I take it you All know of Chronos. " We nodded he was the titan lord of time and he was killed by Percy Jackson ,the greatest modern Greek hero to date,ten years ago ."and you all know apophis?"

I spoke up this time "he's the god of absolute chaos as opposed to set who is natural chaos it was Set's job to defeat every night in ancient times ,which is why he and I are so awesome " set grinned at that last comment."and Carter Kane sealed him Again eight years ago , theyre both bad dudes why what's up " Every face was serious in the room as Heracles answered "they've both risen and we must assume it's connected somehow ,also karter Kane , Percy Jackson , and Jason grace were all sent to investigate this occurence ,they've all lost contact we must assume the worst. " When he said that our hearts dropped they were

The three greatest heroes of the modern age and they been defeated on top of that two of the evilest gods ever were back, this was serious. "That is why we have called you five of our greatest warriors to track down the missing heroes and discover what they may have found you leave tomorrow for Cairo the heart of Egypt where Carter disappeared .your parents wish to Speak to you then you must leave to prepare your plane leaves tomorrow " with that Heracles exited the room.

I approached set his red eyes betrayed his worry "what are we gonna do if that snake rises again sir"

He sneered " we fight like I did in the old days we fight for our very Lives and existence .can you do that ?"

" I can and will I'll show them the power of the red god "

Set smiled at me , pride in his eyes "Good then takes this and march forward for fame and power." He handed me a staff unlike my normal one the top curved I at an angle and the end split in two ,a Was scepter his symbol of power. Set then vanished in a cloud of sand .

I looked around and saw the Japanese man hand his daughter a bag like his she opened it a little and a gust of wind roared out . Japanese guy , bag of wind , red hair , fujin . It finally dawned on me this guy was the Shinto god of wind makin the girl his daughter . Nice . I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Jordan standing next to me a golden sword gleaming from his waist . Christian stood on my other side a silver amulet in the shape of a leopard head hung around his neck. Finally the model women spoke up "hi I'm Venus and this is Samantha promise to take good care of her and I'll give you a little present" The three of us nodded our heads in unison slightly hypnotized . There was a flash of pink and i looked down to see myself in my crimson cotton robes , Jordan was wearing black chain mail and brown animal hide pants , Christians purple chest plate was on and green vines decorated the front. The Japanese girl was dressed like a samurai wearing a teal green kimono with a red haired demon on the blonde chick Samantha was classic, pure white greek dress .

Venus spoke up "these clothes respond to thought they appear as you will them. In battle they shall protect you. Now the god heads have decided that you leave tommorow night go now and rest and be back here at 7 Oclock prepared to leave and be prepared to fight" with that the goddess disappeared in a cloud pink smoke.


	2. Love,Lust,and Loki

The next morning after the meeting it was six in the morning when Jordan woke up in the dorm we shared .I fed Lupe a hunk of meet then dressed in the robes Venus gave me, she said they responded to will so I thought about black jeans and a matching button down I felt a quick flowing motion and looked Down to see my self in the desired attire. My staff was stored in the duat and my hair was pulled back ,the Shay amulet was hanging around my neck .I was ready to slay a god. I stepped out of the bathroom to see JA in blue jeans and a black tuxedo tee with a silver sword hanging from his neck I pointed to it " the new sword?"

"Yeah it's called Fenrir"

"cool. You ready to go "

He nodded and we exited to head to the meeting point,the local airport. We would be flying out on private jets the school owned at a local airport ,the school was hid back in the Everglades invisible to mortals. We arrived there and greeted by our three teammates and Heracles who was looking particularly . His booming voice echoed " there's been a change in plans Jackson and graces last locations have been identified , Jackson was in northern California and grace was in new York ,because of this you will be splitting into teams .Jordan and samantha you'll be heading to California you'll meet a demigod by the name of Vitanza to guide you." Jordan and I shared a grin , Anthony Vitanza was a demigod of war two years ahead of me and one ahead of Jordan.

"christian you'll be flying solo to NYC to find grace." i laughed a little at that ."Johnson and jazmyne you're going to egypt .your planes leave soon. christian you'll meet with with the Olympians to discuss next action . and you two will meet with the magicians there . "

We nodded I bumped fist with Jordan and departed with the ice queen . The pilot on the small plane was a satyr ,half goat half man Greeks ,they were nice enough . I turned to look at the ice queen I mean Jazmyne . " so my names brad nice to meet you "

She just kinda looked at me glaring .I tried to smile at her. Still the glare . Time for the big guns. I focused a little ,and boom there was mini sandstorm in my hand I willed it to flow it into several shapes a heart ,a star,a capital j .I was about to do another when a gust of wind blew across my face .my sand was disrupted and scattered .I looked up to see a very amused young lady looking at me.

"there we go finally a smile,now how about you tell me about yourself ."

What I learned was the following.

Her name was jazmyne.

She liked birds and actually owned a falcon.

Her dad was fujin.

Her mother owned a pet shop.

she owned a katana with heavenly jewels embedded in the blade so she could slay monsters oh, and she could fly .how'd I learn those last two ? Simple ,we were sitting there talking about things when there was a rumbling noise from the plane and a noise kinda like BAHHH BLAHH BAH from the pilot up front . Before we could run up front to see what happened the body of the satyr rolled out with blood spilling out of his neck. He was dead. I looked over at Jazmyne ,she didn't look scared only a little was good cause we were in for a fight. "get ready this could be bad" she nodded and stuck her hand out. A single edged sword materialized the blade was gleaming silver but it was embedded with jewels of all colors. Nice . I reached into the duat and grabbed my scepter. " then it started. First thing out of the room were two apes , kinda . They had the bodies of baboons but the tail was a big black hooded snake . The ape charged forward Jazmyne met the first with her blade it dissolved into a wisp of mist and faded away. The next was mine. "stop!" the ape suddenly froze in place. I walked forward and slammed my scepter against it's skull, I heard a satisfying crunch before the body evaporated . It was now we both realized that the plan was still level and not plummeting. We approached the cock pit ,I looked in first . Sitting there in a bright green suit was Loki ,Norse hod of evil and trickery. This wasn't the place for this fight . I yelled for jazmyne to run and grabbed her hand ,I kicked out the hatch of the plane. Then we jumped straight into the sky. I wrapped my arm around jazz and held her close. The plan was ... well okay I didn't really have plan but Loki was way to strong for us right now . Suddenly I felt my self being blown in a whole new direction. I'll be honest I have no idea how long we flew ,but when we finally crashed into the ground it was night time the moon was full and the pyramids were standing behind us. The city of Giza was shining a few hundred yards away. "what happened? "I asked.

"Dad's bag of wind ,apparently it blows you wherever you want " she was out of breath gasping.

"cool let's try to get to town . Can you walk?"

"Yeah"

It was at this point we realized that she was laying on top of me laying in the sand under the full moon next to the pyramids needless to say things were a little awkward , then they got worse. Why you ask? Simple the clothes we had on were given to us by Venus and responded to thought and emotion . Apparently the biggest emotion for the both of us right now was lust ,because her clothes all together disappeared leaving her In nothing but her undergarments and my shirt was gone revealing the black wife beater I was wearing. My arms were exposed and her hands traced over the scars the covered my body. Here's the thing thing my body is literally drowning in scars from my training with Set , I'd rather not talk about it. I kinda got nervous when she started trailing them too much , those were not happy times,so I coughed. She snapped back into reality, then she shrieked , then she jumped up and was suddenly dressed like a nun plus a veil to cover her face . Wow lol . I decided that a button down at this point was overkill so I focused on a the brightest yellow I could think of and shoes to match them and the black jeans I was wearing. Gotta be clean ya know.

."Ya know that's gotta be uncomfortable"

She didn't respond. "well I've got a way to get us there faster just take my hand." She hesitated."really after that you wanna get shy come on we gotta trust each other." I reached my hand out and she took it. I focused on the sands and our bodies dissipated into a sandstorm , we whipped across the dessert until we arrived at the edge of the city. I released the spell and we reformed back to ourselves. She must've felt better because the nun clothes were gone ,and replaced by jeans and a white tee shirt. We walked to the nearest nearest inn and checked in. Unfortunately they only had one room open,and to make matters worst it had only one bed. We entered the room it was nice enough. She said she was going to shower . I nodded and said I would report to Heracles about Loki. I reached in my pocket and took out my scarab. I know what you're thinking why does this kid Cary a beetle in his pocket? Well when the pantheons were mixed several new innovations occurred,one being the scarab, a combination of Greek iris messaging and Egyptian scrying. Anyway I clicked open the scarab and it hovered in the air before a contacts list formed in 3d, I selected the one that said

Herc and his image appeared. He was in the gym working out. I explained to him what happened and where we were. He was just as freaked out about the Loki thing as I was. He told me he would consult with the other gods to discuss the issue. He told me to await further orders before preceding to the magician compound. With that he exited the gym ,and the message.

There was a click from the bathroom ,and as the door opened Jazmyne walked in. I had to stifle a snicker cause the pajama pants she was wearing were decorated with little cartoon wind gods. I told her I was gonna hop in the shower ,and closed the door. In the shower I let my mind drift off to the old days, back to when I had just chosen Set as my "godparent".

I was in the middle of the dessert , no shirt or shoes just the the cotton kilt . I was staring Down a seopard , body of a lion and a snake body rising from it's neck . My only weapon was my magic. The beast charged me its claws tore my skin. The memory jolted me back to reality , I exited the shower and looked at my self in the mirror the scars were light in color so they stood out against my dark skin. I quickly got dressed .I didn't have time for doubt I had a mission. I walked out the bathroom , and she was there waiting. Her sword was in her hand the blade was pressed against my neck. I put my hands in the air and she asked the question I knew was coming .

"Why did you throw me out of a plane?"

I sighed and flowed into sand, I reformed in a chair behind her. I motioned her to sit , she complied , but the sword stayed .

I sighed again and told her

" Not to long ago me and Jordan , the tall kid from before , were on a mission . It was simple ,slay a frost giant . We were up north , the Arctic, there was a snow storm and we got separated. I wondered around for hours lost, confused ,and cold . Then suddenly I was attacked . I had no idea what it was but it was big angry and swinging an axe at head. I had to fight like never before , this thing wasn't like most monsters it was trained and methodological. The fight went on for gods know how long. Its axe clashed with the Khopesh I carried back then. Eventually we both began to tire out. Our blades locked one final times before they broke free from each other. After that things went kinda fast . Next thing I knew I noticed three things. First was my body was bleeding , the axe had pretty much cleaved my torso open just shallow enough to miss my vitals." I paused here to show her the top of the scar which poked out the top of my wife beater." The second was that my enemy had an identical wound , the third and worse

Of all was that my it was Jordan i had nearly killed."

She gasped at that part , but she wasn't satiated yet .

" We were laying in the snow dying when some one appeared , he introduced himself as Loki ,god of trickery and evil, he said he was there to serve as a warning shot to us. We didn't know what he meant , but when i looked into the cockpit today he was there. If the search party hadn't arrived as soon as they did we would've died out there in that snow . Trust me I took the better option , if loki's involved things are gonna get hectic, soon. "

Her sword returned to her , then she just stared at me for awhile before she spoke up. " you saved my life today then." she seemed a little shaken as the weight of what exactly what happened today , after all we were just the recon and rescue team. I tried to ease the the situation by laying out my blanket on the floor,but she stopped me . " you've saved my life , seen me in less this ,and I trust you . You might as well sleep in the bed tonight. " With that she turned around and got in the bed , I got in behind her and she cuddled into my arms . She fell asleep almost immediately. The world might be ending and I was focused on the girl in my arms. some hero I was.


	3. Homeward Bound Already?

**Author Notes : Much thanks to ILUVZARTER you seriously keep this goin.**

**I do not own anything not even most of my characters, the people who inspire them do ,but I do own Brad ,and Jazz.**

When I woke up the next morning I was in the bed alone,bummer, I heard water running in the bathroom,and figured she must be showering. Our room lacked an a/c unit so any normal person would be hot in the egyptian heat ,luckily my body is designed for the dessert so heat and such doesn't really bother me much ,water isn't really necessary, and basically anything you need to survive in the dessert my body can kinda just go right before i get out of the bed my scarab starts vibrating. I reached over ,clicked and up popped Jordan . Jordan's tough, his body's designed for you cut him it heals almost right away ,same thing with broken bones,but there he was with a broken arm and black had caused this wound i knew because i had caused him a wound like that once. He was sitting there smiling at me like it was nothing big at all.

"Bro what happened to you?"

" it's a long story ,we had some complications after we landed"

"You all right though buddy "

"Yeah it'll heal soon enough. You should've seen Sam though ,she was amazing ."

" Have you talked to Heracles about what happened to us?"

"Yeah .You alright man?"

I sighed. "yeah I'll live we got away before things got out of hand. Jazz saved my life out there though"

As if on cue she walked out the bathroom and hopped in my lap and waved to Jordan.

Alright if I could blush I swear I'd be redder than paint. I went with it though and continued my conversation.

"So what did Heracles tell you?" I asked

"He said he wants us back as soon as possible." The look on his face was grim he hated being called of the mission ,so did I for that matter.

"Why in the world are we being taken off the mission Damn it!" I was livid I mean this was my mission after all.

Jordan was calm and took all in stride "My arms broken, you had to jump out of a plan cause of Loki and we no that's no good , and to sum it all up Christian is presumed dead , his plane went down and he hasn't reported in,and unlike you he was solo."

His face stone ,but i could see the worry in his eyes.

"alright bro we'll be on the first plane we can catch, see you in a few."

He nodded,and the video went black. Jazz put her head on my shoulder and i patted her on the back .

"come on let's grab some breakfast and Then we can find a plane back to Miami."

We got up and grabbed the little it of stuff we had ,her bag ,my wallet. Then we left the small in first thing we did was stop at a little diner that served american food. We ordered our food , and started to eat in silence. Okay I hate not talking while you eat, it's lame,so i broke the silence.

"What's on your mind , pretty ladies shouldn't look sad?"

She giggled a little , I'm such a charmer right?

"things are getting serious,I mean I knew this would be dangerous but it's the first day and someones already dead, my gods what's next?"

I could see how much this was messing with her ,so i grabbed her hand and looked her dead in the eyes.

"listen this is turning into was we know that,we're soldiers ,but we've already seen that i need you and you need me. If we stay together we can do this. I WILL protect you,and I mean that."

I know it sounds like i'm just talking a big game but I meant it, I was gonna protect her with all I had . She was smiling at me now. So I kept the conversation going.

"Your mom has a pet shop right? "

She nodded her head yeah.

" A mortal one or does it have stuff for more exotic pets if you will?"

"it has some stuff for exotic animals but it's mostly mortal pets. "

"cool you gotta take me and Lupe there some day, where is it?"

" A place called lake Norman up in north carolina."

I burst out laughing. She looked baffled by my out burst till I explained.

" I was born in Miami , but I was raised in a place called Mooresville it's literally the same town depending on which side you lived on. The fact is if we had gone to normal school we'd be rivals and never even know each other." She laughed , and we talked while we ate . I was sitting facing the door so I saw when two women walked in wearing long black coats , and scarves wrapped around their heads. It was odd but I kinda just ignored them ,they sat down,and I kinda forgot about them. Quick note Set's job used to be to fight Apophis , the serpent , which is most likely why I'm on this mission but anyway he hates snake and by extension I do as well . I kept glancing around to find the horde of serpents I was sensing , the urge to slay darknesses children was overwhelming, but I couldn't find them . Jazz was almost done eating ,and we could leave so I just sipped my coffee and waited. She finished, i payed ,and we left . As we exited I noticed the two women were leaving as well, okay suspicious . I grabbed Jazz's hand and we bolted around a corner . The streets were swarming with people so i was confident we had lost them for now. I explained to her about the women and we decided to keep it low-key and try to ease out of town before they found us. Good plan. To bad it didn't go through . First thing to go wrong is that they found us almost as soon as we stepped out of the alley we were in. Hag one hissed at us and they charged at us through the crowd . We bolted , and dodge through the crowd . The thing is it was too crowded for a fight right now too many mortals that could get hurt we had to get to a less crowded area. Problem two neither of us knew the Giza streets we were basically running in circles . We made it to a clearing , and we knew they weren't far behind us . Her sword was in her hand, her stance was strong, and her eyes were set. I could feel the dessert pulling behind me giving me strength , we were surrounded by sand, I wouldn't need a weapon.

The hags showed up a few seconds later . They stood there and stared at us it for a minute until they both reached for their coats and removed them. Hag one was wearing black leather pants and a vest , very biker chick really ,her eyes were covered by big black sunglasses . Hag two was wearing a dress, white silk it looked like . then they reached up and removed their hats . To be honest I more or less dropped a brick in my pants. Hag one's head was swarming with snakes, I mean hundreds of serpents just writhing and squirming in stead of hair. Medusa. Hag two's hair was moving and stretching like it was alive.

"Yo Jazz any idea what that thing with the hair is?"

"Futakuchi-onna , I'll take her."

"Cool,I've got the hag with the snakes."

Apparently She didn't like being called a hag, because she decided to speak.

"Foolish hero I have slain foes greater than you , I've filled their bodies with my venom , they've begged for mer-"

"Shut up!"

I whistled as loud as I could and yelled "Bite her head off Lupe!"

A portal opened in the duat and out sprang Lupe , He crashed into her back ,and bit at her neck. Blood Gushed out of her her neck ,Lupe was gnawing at her she was screaming bloody frickin murder. Lupe gave one last bite and a tear and hag one was just a pile said and a head. Hag two was kinda peeved at her partners death cause there was a blood curdling scream, We covered our ears ,and she took advantage of the opportunity to charge at Jazz . She knocked Jazz back but Lupe Pounced her. She caught Lupe in her hair and flung him. I met her this time ,my fist connected with her stomach and she doubled over ,I slammed my fist against her skull. I was landing blows on her , but I slipped up ,and her hair caught my arms . There was crunches and pain wracked my body . I screamed . My arms felt like it on fire , and I couldn't move it at all. Pain was starting to take over but before it could consume me I focused the last of my strength into a blast of sand to distract her . When the sand hit her Jazz came from behind her ,blade held high and cleaved the youkai in half. The minute the monster was gone Jazz was by my side. She was scrambling looking for something to help ,but we didn't have bags that meant no ambrosia ,nectar,mead ,or other words we were stuck, and I was about to black out .

I called Lupe over to me.

"Take us to Val's House bro." He nodded and a portal opened behind him. He grabbed my collar and began to pull me through. Jazz followed us through.

The last thing I remembered was a face over me.

"Just as dumb as your dang daddy!"

I chuckled a little "Hey auntie."

Then it all went black.

**Reviews make me feel feel pretty ,so make me feel beautiful. **


End file.
